The light behind your eyes
by PeppermintGuy
Summary: Hi guys my name is PeppermintGuy and this is my first fanfiction, this is an EzrealxLux fanfiction, I plan on going for atleast 10 chapters here so I hope you guys like it :DD
1. The light behind your eyes

As the falling rain continues...

A young girl with blonde hair and shining blue eyes was walking down happily down the halls of the Institute of War.

suddenly...

"Owwww" said the girl with blonde hair as she bumped with someone sending her down the ground.

"Oops, my bad young miss. I was in a hurry getting ready for my next expedition" said the mysterious boy who had blonde hair like her and looked to be about her age.

Helping the girl reach her feet, he offered her a hand.

"Why thank you, my apologies. My name is Luxanna Crownguard, I was going to see my brother in his room and I suddenly bumped into you Mr.?"

"No need for apologies, I was the one at fault here, my name Ms. Crownguard is Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer!" said Ezreal proudly as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh so you're Ezreal, I haven't noticed yet, I thought the so called 'Prodigal Explorer' would be more older than you" said Lux giving Ezreal a small giggle with the compliment.

"Yeah yeah I get that a lot, anyway shall we meet on the Summoner's rift on a match later Ms. Crownguard?" said Ezreal giving her a gentlemen like bow and gesture.

"No need for any formalities Ezreal, you can just call me Lux, anyway yeah we should team up sometime in a match, I would love to be your support"

"Heh, I guess I'll see you then" said Ezreal giving her a slight nudge

"Bye Ezreal" said Lux giving him one of her brightest smiles.

"_Hmm? Seems as though I am feeling something weird when I touched his hand, I might ask Karma later about it" _she thought to herself


	2. The adventure begins!

_Ezreal's room…_

_Knock knock*_

"Who is it now?" said a slightly annoyed Ezreal

"Ezreal, it is summoner Whim. I would like to inform you that you have a match later on." Said the person behind his door

"Oh great." Mumbled Ezreal

"You might find this a fun match dear boy, you team consists of You, Riven, Akali, Rammus, and Lux."

_Atleast Lux is there _Ezreal thought to himself.

"When is the match gonna start?" asked the amused Ezreal

"At noon time, around 3:30PM, I must get going now Ezreal. A summoner's life is a busy one" with that the summoner named Whim left his door.

_Maybe I'll have a chat with her later _

_At the Institute Gardens…_

"Ms. Karma are you there?" asked the blonde who was wandering around the mysterious gardens.

_Oh I might just ask Ms. Sona about my problems, even though I can't directly speak to her she may give some helpful advice telepathically._

There in the bench sitting was Sona along with Lee Sin.

Lux for a moment thought they were just talking but it turns out Sona has feelings for the Blind Monk considering her blushing when he held her hand before going off to go somewhere else.

"Sooo… You like him don't you?" asked Lux creeping from a bush behind the bench.

Sona was surprised by this and was tomato faced upon hearing Lux say that.

"_Hello Lux" said the Maven who gave her a friendly wave_

"_As you can see, given both our disabilities I think my feelings for him would not work out in the end" said the Maven through telepathy._

"Why so? I think Lee Sin also likes you as much as you like him?" asked a confused Lux

"_I don't know if I deserve someone as polite and kind such as Lee Sin" said Sona with a frown_

"Hush now, I think you two are perfect for each other"

"Anyway Sona, have you seen Karma anywhere?"

"_I think I saw Karma beneath the cherry trees there meditating with her fellow Ionians Master Yi, and Irelia."_

"Thanks Sona!" said the girl giving her friend a hug

"_My pleasure Lux."_


	3. The unsolved

"Ms. Karma? Are you there?" said Lux who was getting near the cherry tree

"Come forth child" said a commanding but calm and serene voice

"Oh there you are."

"What is it that you seek Luxanna?" said the woman who was sitting under the tree meditating with Master Yi and Irelia

"Oh uhmm… how should I say this… may we speak alone? It's kinda embarrassing to talk about it here."

"Of course, Yi and Irelia I shall catch up to you later. Right now I sense that she needs advice about some important matters."

"Alright if that's what Ms. Luxanna wishes. Irelia shall I accompany you to where you are going?" asked the Wuju swordsman

"Hmmm, Yi would you like to go with me to the library at the Institute? I really want to read more about the different swords-styles all across Valoran." asked Irelia with gleaming emerald eyes

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you" said Yi giving her a bow of respect

With that Master Yi and Irelia went off to go to the library leaving Karma and Lux to speak…

"Hold out your hand child"

Lux then held out her hand for the Enlightened One.

Touching her hands, Karma felt the emotions of Lux vaguely transferred to her.

"Hmmm…oh…So that's what you are feeling" said a slightly amused Karma

"Uhmm… are we talking about the same subject here?" said Lux

"Do not hide what the heart keeps on saying. Now… tell me… you are developing some sort of fondness for someone aren't you?" asked Karma

"HOW DID YOU?!" said Lux who shouted at shock

"Hahahaha my dear, I am not called the 'Enlightened One' for nothing." said Karma who had a smirk on her face

"Ok ok you win, anyway I don't think it's 'fondness' I'm feeling. I think I don't want any of it for now" said Lux

"Why so? In all my years of helping people 'fondness' to others are one of the most common I get. Are you afraid of telling him or are you not sure yet on what you think of him?" asked Karma

"I don't know… when he held his hand for me after I fell down there was something weird that happened"

"Something weird happened?" asked Karma raising a brow

"Yes, it felt like electricity surging through my hand. It felt… different." Said Lux holding her hand

Karma just nodded in response. Suddenly… she rose up from her sitting position and put a hand in Lux's shoulder.

"I may be the Enlightened One but… giving the answers to questions like those is against my will, the answer you seek is not to be found from me but it can only be solved by you. Do not be afraid of accepting what the heart wants Luxanna." Said Karma giving Lux a rare and genuine smile

"The answer can only be solved by me? Hmmm…alright Karma, I shall do my best!" said Lux who switched to her cheery side again

"Hahahaha now go, time is a luxury which can never be taken granted of." Said Karma patting her head like a mother does to her daughter

_12:00PM… at the Institute cafeteria _

'_Hmmm I wonder to wherever Ezreal is, I don't see him eating anywhere' _Lux thought to herself

A large number of champions and summoners are gathered at the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a huge room with many tables and had a buffet-style way of feeding the hungry crowd. Lux got a plate and started grabbing her favorite dishes.

"Ooooh apple parfait" grabbing the desert on her hand while holding her plate on the other, she went through the other dishes.

"Now let's see what's good"

In the menu of the cafeteria consists of: Fried garlic chicken, T-bone steak with mash potatoes on the sides, a Cesar salad with small chicken bites, Tuna fish-fillet with a side of corn and carrots, and the chef's signature: Beef wellington.

Lux decided to go with the Cesar salad and the Beef wellington.

"Excuse me… ahh…excuse me" said Lux while squeezing through the crowd being careful not to spill any food on them

Reaching a table with Ashe, Sona, Anivia, and Annie…

"May I sit here also?" asked Lux

"Sure Lux! Come sit beside me!" said Annie

On the other hand while Anivia was trying to feed Annie with her plate of Tuna fish-fillet, Ashe who was busy having a conversation with Sona noticed Lux turning her head every now and then like she's looking for someone. Finally…

"Is there someone you are looking for Lux?" asked Ashe

"Hmmm? Ohhh… it's nothing, I was just wondering why there's someone missing in the dining hall"

"Hmm… let's see all of the other champions are present, of course void champions and isolated ones are brought food to their rooms… Oh so he's missing AGAIN." Said Ashe who just rolled her eyes and turned her head

"Is Ezreal like this always?" asked Lux getting the attention of Annie and Anivia, Sona who was just listening to them had a small smile on her face

"That boy usually prefers eating alone after coming to the cafeteria. He's constantly exploring here and there just to find something he's not looking for. I mean exploring is fun until you get to the point where you just feel empty after an expedition." Said Anivia while struggling to feed Annie

"Feeling empty?" Lux said tilting her head in confusion

"Yeah, that boy is always eager to go off to somewhere else. I asked him not too long ago about the idea of ever slowing down and the idea of 'Settling down with someone', but he his reply was 'I'd rather live a life being free and living solo'." Said Ashe with a bored expression

"Indeed he's lived a very adventurous life full of thrills. I admit I envy his experiences in the outside world." Said Lux with a small frown on her face

"Hahahahaha then why don't you spend time with him?" asked Annie who finally finished her plate of food after having Anivia struggle in feeding her

"Well I don't want to bother him, but that is a good idea nonetheless. I might ask him to go somewhere after our match around 3:30."

With that Lux finished her meal then set off to go to her room to prepare for a match…

_**Well guys that was certainly long… anyways stay by my side and I'll promise more chapters coming in soon :DD don't worry the mushy stuff is saved for later. Trust me you'd want to stick until the last chapter. This is PeppermintGuy signing off~**_


End file.
